Renegade
by InkInMyVeins13
Summary: It's been a long time since Finley Wayne has been in Gotham city. Eight years ago she left it all behind. Her brother Bruce, her best friend John Blake, her mask; everything. Now it's time to finally go home. She's not prepared however to see the state that everything's been left in. Will she be able to pick up where she left off? Will Nightingale once again roam Gotham's streets?
1. Chapter 1

Time is a tricky thing. A fickle thing. Time can build or decay, change things or allow them to stay the same. Decades have gone by and the great pyramids still stand tall. Countless years have passed but still in the heart of humans there is evil, hatred, and bitterness. Time can be one's greatest ally or a terrible enemy.

In the case of Bruce Wayne, time had been his greatest foe. The eight years that had passed since the death of Harvey Dent had deteriorated the great, strong man he once had been. No longer did he see the light of day aside from what streaked in through the windows of his mansion. No longer did he desire to live the life he once did. He was a man, broken and shriveled by time.

On the other-hand, the grand city of Gotham had thrived during this time. No more crime littered the once dangerous streets, no more fear plagued the mind of Gotham's inhabitants. Most would say they were in a _time_ of peace. Some, the brave, would venture to say that this was simply an illusion; that nothing can last for ever.

It seemed that they were right, because time can also give rise to horrendous evil. Deep beneath Gotham there stirred the beginnings of a terrible threat. The next villain that would reign over the city was thriving in a dark underground network. An evil would come to light soon and the **peaceful **Gotham was not ready for it.

Years had passed since their masked vigilante, or as most people have taken to calling him a terror, the Batman had been seen. He was gone, just as Bruce was. The spotlight that had once lit up the sky with the symbol of a hero was now smashed, destroyed, as were the moral and hopes of police Commissioner Gordon. The Dark Knight it seemed, was needed no more; or so they thought.

It had been eight years since Finley Wayne had stepped foot into the city she had once called home. Eight years since she had roamed those dangerous streets saving the innocent people that dwelled there. It had been eight long years since she, like Bruce, had been broken. For Finley, time had changed her; for good or for better was still unknown.

What was known however, is that she picked one hell of a _time_ to go home.


	2. Chapter 1: Photograph

"Ladies and gentleman, if you could please fasten your seat belts at this time. We are about to touch down at Gotham City Airport. We want to thank you for flying with us and hope you have a marvelous stay in one of the greatest cities in America." The loud, crackling, and overly preppy voice of one of the flight attendants rang out over the speakers on the overly crowded plane. As loud wails from cranky babies sounded, and the heavy commotion that the other passengers started to make filler her eyes, Finley squeezed her golden brown eyes shut and wondered why she didn't accept the offer of taking the Wayne private jet. Then she remembered that it had been several years since she'd lived the privileged life, and that just because she was returning to Gotham that didn't mean she was returning to her old ways.

She fastened her seat-belt, and looked out the thick, plexiglass window as the heavy expanse of clouds cleared and the sparkling city of Gotham filled the entire view the small window allowed. Gigantic twinkling sky scrapers towered over the city, thousands of cars and pedestrians roamed around the streets like little ants, the monorail was still working as she remembered it, and several bridges connected the beautiful island to the main land. It looked like a city that had seen nothing but happiness and prosperity. Most importantly what caught her eye was the tallest and probably most noticeable building was that of _Wayne Enterprises. _Finley couldn't help the side grin that threatened to split her face into two. Everything that her father had worked his whole life for, everything that he believed in, was still there, maybe teetering on the edge slightly but still there.

The bumping and jostling of the plane touching down on the tar runway suddenly made Finley's stomach drop. It had been eight years since she had been home. Eight years since she had, had contact with her brother aside from the phone calls they shared every week. But most importantly it had been eight years since she had seen John. When she left she never even bothered to let him know, she abandoned him. She wouldn't blame him if he hated her; there sure were plenty of days where she hated herself. What if he didn't want anything to do with her? John had always been such a big part of her life, almost as big as Bruce and leaving him had broken her heart into millions of pieces. Finley wanted nothing more than to walk into his arms and pretend like nothing had happened but she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Carefully grabbing her overhead bag, Finley walked off the plane trying her best not to bump into any of the cranky, unpleasant passengers. Stepping off of the metal tunnel, and into the slightly less crowded airport, Finley breathed a sigh of relief. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she started to hum a tune to herself as she made her way towards baggage claim. Suddenly something caught Finley's eye and she stopped in the middle of the walkway, causing a slight traffic jam.

Standing there next to the large metal carousal called baggage claim was Mr. Alfred Pennyworth, his crisp black suit fitting perfectly, his graying hair neatly combed. What shocked her the most however was the sign in his hands.

**Ms. Finley Wayne**

was written in bold, neat handwriting. Unable to contain herself Finley raced forward through the crowd of businessmen, crying babies, and stuck up women, before launching herself at the aging man.

"Oof," Alfred groaned under her weight, but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless. "Spirited as always I see, little bird." The fondly used nickname caused tears to well in Finley's brown eyes.

"I missed you so much Alfie," She cried into his neck, her tears wetting the stark white collar of his neatly pressed shirt.

"Now, now." Alfred murmured in her hear, his hand comfortingly patting her back. "You're here now, Finley. You're finally home." Sniffling Finley pulled back, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Thank you for coming to get me Alfred. I told you that I could get a cab."

"Nonsense Ms. Finley. I have served your family for years and not once has one of you had to take one of those gaudy yellow contraptions. I hope you don't mind that I've taken the liberty of having your bags taken to the car." Alfred's light blue eyes twinkled and Finley could see that he was just as excited about her being home as she was to be home.

"Tsk. Now Alfred, I've told you, you can't spoil me. I've lived the past eight years without the 'Wayne luxuries' and being home doesn't mean that I'm going to whip my visa-card out at every store and hire people to carry my bags around." Finley narrowed her eyes at the butler. Of course she was only joking around with the old man but he didn't need to know that.

"If I do remember correctly little bird, shopping always was your kryptonite so to speak." Alfred smirked at Finley and she pouted sad that he had figured out that she was teasing so soon, before grinning widely at him.

"I really did miss you Alfie."

"As did I, you, Ms. Wayne. As did I, you." He clasped his hands together before speaking again. "Now if we are done milling about the airport the town car is waiting for us outside." Finely nodded, stepping forward to link her arm through Alfred's before theu made their way out of the airport.

"Finley!"

"Ms. Wayne!" The loud calls, and flashing camera lights came from the paparazzi the second they appeared in the doorway. Finley flinched briefly, but then shrugged them off. She was used to the paparazzi hounding her, although it had been fairly easy to avoid them the past few years.

"Ms. Wayne do you have any comment as to why you and your brother, Bruce Wayne seemed to vanish into thin air after the Joker incident eight years ago?"

"Finley! Finley! Do you have anything to say about the fact that no one has witnessed Bruce leaving the manor in years?"

"What do you think of the Dent Act?"

"What's your opinion on the failure of the latest Wayne Enterprises investment? Are you here to take over the company?" Question after question was tossed her way, but Finley replied to none of them. Once they reached the black town car Alfred held open the door for the smaller petite girl, allowing here to fully enter the lush interior of the car before sliding into the seat himself, shutting the door and effectively blocking out the noise of the paparazzi.

"A bunch of bloody vultures, the lot of them." Alfred grumbled almost sounding annoyed as he buckled himself in, and signaling to driver that he could pull away from the curb. "Not a single ounce of respect for privacy in their bodies." Finley shrugged, unconcerned with the annoying men. She was going home and that's all that seemed to matter.

* * *

Drinking what was his third coffee of the day Jonathan Blake directed his cruiser down the busy streets of Gotham back to the precinct. He had been on watch for the past few hours, his only objective to drive around the city and see if he noticed anything out of the ordinary; aside from a few alley brawls and one fender bender it had been a pretty slow afternoon. John ran a hand over his short 'academy style' brown hair, and sighed to himself as the loud sounds of blaring horns, curse words, and other city related happenings made their way to his ears. Suddenly the cacophony of sound was interrupted by the sound of chatter from his police scanner.

"So Johnny boy, I heard an interesting story about there being a picture of a rather pretty girl attached to your visor." The taunting voice of Officer Hendrich spewed out from the small black box. Blake grit his teeth, he never liked getting questioned about the picture that he kept in his car. He tersely grabbed his microphone to respond.

"Seriously Hendrich? You have nothing better to do on a Thursday than to harass me?" John was hoping more than anything that he would drop the subject.

"What can I say Blake; it's been a slow day."

"Besides I've heard about it too. So what's the story behind it?" Now Officer Morgan was joining in on the interrogation; Blake grimaced.

"Come on you two, leave the poor guy alone. It's his personal business and at least he has a girl to keep a photo of; not like either of you." Officer Ross, John's partner came to his defense and John couldn't help the small smile that graced his face. "Besides we really shouldn't be hogging up this frequency."

"We're the only one's on this channel right now so it doesn't matter. Who is she John? A friend? A girlfriend? A mistress?"

"Oh, I bet she's some sort of stripper that you visit at the clubs on your nights off." Officer Morgan added another possibility to Hendrich's list. John angrily honked his horn at the car in front of him as they cut him off; he was absolutely furious about how Hendrich and Morgan were taking about himself and his picture. He was only three blocks from the precinct and the sooner he got there the sooner he could give them a piece of his mind.

"You sly dog! I always wondered why you rarely visit the bar with us when your shift gets off!" John jerkily grabbed the microphone again.

"I'm going to only say this once. My picture is none of you perverted assholes' business. You understand?" If anyone else from the force heard him talking he was bound to get in a load of trouble but in that moment it was worth it. "And for both of you idiots' information she is not, nor ever will be something as degrading as a stripper." It seemed like he had stunned both the officers into silence.

"You okay John?" Ross' voice called out to him concerned. In all honesty John hadn't meant for his temper to get that out of control, but old habits die hard and the one of protecting his photograph, or that the _girl in it_, was one that John wasn't sure he'd ever be able to shake.

"Fine. I see you, I'm just pulling in." Officer Ross approached Blake's car the second he parked it, sticking his head in the open window.

"You sure you're okay man? Some of the stuff they said was pretty bad and I know how you get about her."

"I said I was fine." John thickly replied.

"Okay well I'm not buying that load of bullshit. Have you heard from her at all? I know you keep waiting." Blake shook his head, and avoided eyes contact. Ross waited a moment, before sighing and heading inside by himself.

Jonathan Blake frowned as he looked at the picture. Smiling widely back at him was a younger version of himself and a laughing seventeen year old Finley Wayne. Yes the orphan boy had been best friends with the rich, high class girl. The picture had been taken their senior year of high school by one of their good friends. Blake's hair was longer, like it had been before he joined the police academy that summer, and he had his arms wrapped tightly around Finley's thin waist from behind. He had caught the small girl by surprise and it was evident on her face. Her golden eyes were widened slightly and a laughing smile split her face; her rich brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her slender hands were placed over John's.

John couldn't help the aching affection that swelled inside his chest. It had been eight years since he had seen, or even heard from his best friend and he missed her more and more each day. After a year he gave up looking for her, but he never stopped carrying around the hope that one day she'd reach out to him. That even though she was the one that left, that she missed him just as much as he missed her. A loud shout from a convict, being lead inside the building brought him out of his revere. Looking at the time, John swore softly, he was supposed to clock out thirteen minutes ago. Sparing one last fond look at the photograph, his thumb running softly over the worn paper, before hurrying in side.


	3. Chapter 2: Fire In Your Eyes

The ride through the streets of Gotham was unusually long due to the heavy amount of traffic. Finely and Alfred sat in a comfortable silence in the back of the Wayne town car. As the time passed Finley had started to absent mindlessly trace the thick scar that wrapped around her right wrist, the identical one on her left remaining untouched. Finely never regretted doing what she could to save the citizens of her city, but sometimes the aftermath of her heroic actions were hard to live with. The memories of this particular battle wound were always painful when they came flooding back.

_ She remembered walking down the dark streets of Gotham heading to a small dinner a few blocks away. She should have waited for Alfred to get back from grocery shopping and asked him to take her into the city but Finley was incredibly impatient and even more so when what she was waiting to do involved a certain Jonathan Blake. It was dangerous to be roaming around Gotham at anytime of night, especially for a girl and especially for someone with her last name. However, perhaps what made it extremely dangerous for 17 year old Finely to be out and about was that the Joker had recently revealed himself to Gotham. But Finely was a hero, well sidekick, now. The Nightingale. And in her seventeen year old mind she didn't have much to fear. Especially not a man with face paint wearing a purple suit._

_ A high pitched scream followed by a loud crash of glass breaking caught Finley's attention. She looked across the dark street and saw that there was some sort of commotion in the convenience store. Finely stopped walking, contemplating what to do. The old her, Finley Wayne posh, wealthy socialite told her to keep walking; it wasn't her problem and if she stopped to help she would be horribly late to meet John. The new recently remodeled Finley otherwise known as Nightingale told her that it was her duty to do what she could to protect the people of Gotham, and that's the side she listened to. _

_ Fishing in her bag Finley grabbed her slightly oversized black hoodie, and the retractable black escrima stick that she kept in there for situations like this, tucking it into the back of her jeans. Continuing to search through her bag she realized that her spare domino mask had been left at home; she sighed and pulled her hood over her head to cover her face. Wether she wanted to or not Finley was going in bare, exposed without her mask. Swallowing the nervousness that was rising in her throat Finley jogged across the desolate street. _

_ When she reached the entrance to the small store the first thing she noticed was that the front window was smashed open, and that nobody seemed to be moving inside. Crouching down and avoiding stepping on the glass that littered the ground Finley carefully, and quietly swung open the door. Entering the store Finley caught the eyes of the several costumers who were huddled together terrified. Turning towards them she silently raised a finger to her mouth to show them to be quiet; the only response she got back were more terrified looks. _

_Suddenly the sound of heavy boot steps advanced towards Finley's position, causing her to place a steady hand on the escrima stick at her back pulling it out and extending the black object to its full three feet size, waiting for her chance to strike. Her escrima stick was longer than normal ones, but due to her age and size it had to be in order for her to have an effective reach. Many of the frightened customers shot her bewildered glances, but she ignored him as the man turned the aisle corner. Without an ounce of warning the weapon crashed into the thug's kneecaps, most likely shattering them; behind her the small group of citizens gasped at the amount of power she put behind her hit. The second a loud wail of pain left the now injured man's lips, two more men dressed in black, one armed with a gun, rushed towards her. _

_ Finley managed to land a solid blow on the armed man, knocking the gun out of his hand and far across the store before the other grabbed her tightly from behind. This barely slowed her down however for seconds later the man who grabbed her was smashed down on the glass check-out counter, as she flipped him over her lithe frame. She had no time to revel in victory though for the man she had hit before tackled her to the ground. Finley groaned as broken shards of glass cut through the thin material of her hoodie and pierced her body. The man then proceeded to deliver a heavy punch to her head, a gasp left her lips and Finley's vision swam before she retaliated by kneeing him in the groin, rolling away before he could grab her. _

_ Her escrima stick had flown from her hand when her assailant tackled her so Finley had no other choice but to raise her fists, getting in a defensive position. The man quickly shuffling up off the ground went at her once again. The two scrambled for a few minutes each landing a few hits on the other, Finley's by far stronger and more precise. Soon Finely noticed that the man was getting tired, his viscous actions slowing slightly, and taking advantage of this she put all her strength and adrenaline into grabbing his head and slamming it roughly against a shelf, effectively knocking him out. _

_ When no more men came after her Finley sighed with relief and her shoulders slumped in exhaustion slightly. But by doing this Finley broke Bruce's number one rule; __**always be on your guard**__, and the action proved fatal. A loud gun shot rang out and Finley felt a horrible stinging in her right shoulder; she stumbled forwards a few steps, struggling immensely to maintain her balance. Finley had been hit with a taser, stabbed, and several other painful things, but never once had she been shot and as tears welled in her eyes she decided that it stung like a_ bitch_. _

_ Turning around to face who shot her Finley's stomach dropped and she felt extremely light headed. Standing in front of her a silver pistol in his white gloved hands was a man with long greenish yellow hair, in a dark purple suit. He smiled at her menacingly, his read painted lips twitching into a twisted smile. She responded only with narrowed brown eyes. _

_ "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why so serious, love?" The Joker asked her. Suddenly Finely was afraid; very, very afraid. _

"Little bird?" Alfred's voice calling out to Finley broke her out of her trance. She sat up straight, furiously shaking the horrid thoughts out of her mind. It never did anyone well to dwell on the past.

"Yes Alfie?" The only man chuckled at her, figuring she had simply been day dreaming like she used to do when she was younger.

"Would you like to go out to dinner later? After you get settled in back at the mansion?" The old butler smiled at her.

"That sounds absolutely lovely Alfred. Maybe Bruce will decide to join us as well." Finley replied happily, thinking about her big brother that she had missed more than any other person in Gotham aside from maybe Blake. Alfred muttered something under his breath that vaguely sounded like _"Maybe if hell were to freeze over in the next few hours". _Finely was curious as to why he would say something like that but shook her curiosity away for the time being as the black car pulled off onto the long dirt road that led to the Wayne mansion.

When they entered the huge wrought iron gates and the tires glided smoothly onto the gravel drive, tear threatened to enter Finley's eyes but she pushed them away. Looming over her was _Wayne Mansion_, the magnificent home that had belonged to her family for decades, well most of it did. Finely remembered like it was yesterday the night that her home went up in flames. She had been so happy that Bruce had returned after years of being gone traveling, or at least that's what he had told Finley he had been doing, that she had been blind to the secrets and baggage that he brought home with him until it was too late. Finley had attended Bruce's party the night that Ra's al Ghul decided to execute his revenge and the twisted man had used that to his advantage; she had a scar from that night too, her first to be exact, but like Finley had decided earlier, it did not do one well to dwell on the past. The remodel had been fun in the fact that her and Bruce had rented out the penthouse in the grand hotel in the heart of gotham. The rooftop pool and room service had been at her disposal and boy did Finley take advantage of it, but that was before Nightingale had been fully created.

"Ready to really be home little bird?" Alfred asked Finley as they stepped out of the car together.

"Absolutely." Finley responded with resolution; she wasn't sure if she was going to be ready for the memories and feelings that being back in Gotham would bring her, but standing in front of her only real home and about to be reunited with her brother Finley knew that she made the right choice. Making sure to grab at least one of her bags, and thanking the driver and Alfred for grabbing the others, she made her way inside. Once she stepped over the threshold she was shocked.

The once warm, inviting atmosphere of the house was gone, instead the room felt cold, sad, detached. Large white tarps covered most of the furniture and the house seemed to be strangely empty, like most of the furniture was missing. Finley was confused. Was this the right house? Because this defiantly isn't what she remembered.

"Alfie... What happened?" Her voice was soft and concerned. Alfred sighed.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what Alfred? What are you talking about?" Alfred sighed once again.

"Finley, Mr. Wayne has not left the house much since you've been gone."

"Alfred, I've been gone _eight years_. He's had to have left the house. Gone to parties, dinner, Wayne Enterprises, _something,"_ Alfred had to be exaggerating, Bruce never once told her over the phone that he was a recluse. Every time they talked he told her stories about his latest outings and all the gossip of the city; who was sleeping with who, who was going broke, who wasn't, the crazy girls that tried to hit on him, everything. But that was the only news of the city that she ever got, besides what she looked up online about John. When she cut ties with the city she meant it; for the eight years she was gone she didn't care what happened in this. Had Bruce lied to her for all that time?

"I'm sorry to say that Master Bruce is now the city's shut in." Alfred handed her a stack of newspapers all filled with articles on her brothers strange habits. "There's a reason his portion on Wayne Enterprises is floundering." Now Finley was mad. Not only because her brother, her best friend, had lied to her but also because he was letting the business their father had essentially died for slip through the cracks, and that was simply not expectable. Even hundreds of miles away Finley had made sure that her portion of the company thrived, with the occasional assistance of Lucius Fox. Bruce's newly adopted habits stopped now.

"There is fire in your eyes little bird." Alfred chuckled at Finley as she crossed her arms over her chest, a menacing smile appearing on her face.

"What better way to scare a bat from it's cave?"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was kinda short and that there's no Blake in it but there will be plenty of him in the next chapter. I have great things planned for this story. I hate to be this person but I'm requiring at least two reviews on this story before I upload the next chapter. It's hard to juggle three stories and if I'm not getting feedback this one will be pushed to last priority. SO please review, follow and favorite. xx**


	4. Chapter 3: Why We Fight

**WHOA you guys are awesome! FOUR REVIEWS? That's the most I've ever gotten on one chapter. So to start this off I want to give a shout-out to the four reviewers of the last chapter: Marianne 16, kindleflame5, highlander348 and KelseyParryMP! A special shout out goes to highlander348 who has commented on every chapter and is the reason this story progressed beyond the prologue. AN at the end.**

* * *

"Bruce Wayne you get your ass out of bed this instant!" Finley all but shouted as she stormed into Bruce's wide expanse of a room. She roughly grabbed the pillows out from under her brother's head, causing his skull to plunk onto the mattress, and ripped the covers off his lean body, before stomping over to the wide windows and viciously tearing open the curtains.

"Finley?" Bruce sounded groggy and confused. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York? You didn't tell me you were coming home." Bruce's gruff voice called out to her as she finished letting some light into Bruce's room that, ironically enough, actually did resemble a cave. It was true. Finely hadn't told Bruce about her return to Gotham city in hopes that she could surprise him, but that could go to hell now.

"Yeah? Well you didn't tell me that you decided to become a crotchety old man either." Finley snarled back whipping around to face her older brother only to be shocked at what she saw. Bruce's face was gaunt, a pale white with a scraggly beard. He had dark hallows beneath his eyes and a thinness to his whole appearance that Finley knew was not due to Alfred's negligence of his meals but to Bruce's refusal to dine. His once strong, youthful body looked withered and aged. He no longer looked like the devishly handsome, wealthy bachelor that everyone had once viewed him as but like a man beaten down by trials and tribulations that people would not wish upon there worst enemies. This was not the strong, loving brother that Finley had looked up to her whole life. He looked broken but most of all he no longer looked like the Batman. Bruce sighed heaving himself off the bed with the aid of his cane that rested against his bedside table.

"Listen, Fin I-" Bruce started but Finley cut him off.

"No you listen Bruce! You are going to get dressed, clean yourself up and meet me and Alfred down stairs for tea in 20 minutes or so help me god Bruce, you are going to need a hell of a lot more than a cane to walk." With that Finley spun on her heel leaving the room and Bruce behind slamming the door shut with so much force the frame shook.

Clenching her teeth Finley briskly jogged down the long staircases heading to the kitchen. When she got there she was greeted by the sweet smell of chai tea and little lemon scones. Afternoon tea with her brother and Alfred was something that Finley had missed immensely and something that she was not willing to skip over now that she was back, so Bruce if he knew what was good for him would leave his cave.

"Your a lovely, lovely man Alfred. Has anybody ever told you that?" She asked smiling widely throwing herself into a chair at the small island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Just you Miss Wayne." He replied, joining her at he counter, while Finley sighed, rubbing her temples roughly.

"Why didn't he tell me Alfred? Bruce doesn't keep secrets from me!"

"Do you think he's proud of what he's become the past few years?"

"No! But wh-"

"You both lost a lot Finley, you were both broken. But while you picked yourself back up and moved on, got the hell out of this damned city, Bruce just couldn't. Do you think I've enjoyed watching your brother wither away the past few years? I haven't Miss Wayne, but that is how he has chosen to cope." Alfred had raised his voice slightly and suddenly Finley could see all of the stress that her brother's actions had put on the old man.

"Little bird?" This time it was not Alfred calling her. Finley looked up to find her brother standing at the bottom of the marble staircase. His chin-length brown hair had been neatly combed back, the rough facial hair that had littered his face was now gone, and he had changed into a maroon sweater that Finley had sent him for his birthday the year before, and a neatly pressed pair of pants. There was color in his face and a light in his eyes that had not been there when she stormed into his room. He might not have been all the way there, but he was beginning to look like the brother she remembered. In a matter of seconds she was across the room and wrapped in his warm embrace.

"I've missed you so much Bruce," she whispered, as her hot tears soaked the collar of his sweater, her face buried snugly in the crook of his neck. Finley felt Bruce shift slightly and knew he was trying to transfer their weight off his injured leg. She made a move to pull away, but Bruce proved to still have some strength in him as he tightened his arms around her lithe frame, holding her there.

"I've missed you too Fin. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

Bruce could not think of a time when he felt more ashamed of himself. Finley, his little bird, had always been the one person that he wished to impress; that was why he had made up all the stories he told her about his "adventures" that he had in Gotham while she was gone. He didn't want to disappoint her but that's exactly what he ended up doing. Sure Bruce had his reasons for giving up the Batman mantle and for driving himself into seclusion, but now that Finley stood back in Wayne manor and in his arms, none of his reasons seemed valid. Bruce had been hurt immensely during the Joker's time in Gotham, but he always had to remind himself that so had Finley; both siblings had lost everything eight years ago.

"What do you say we sit down Fin?" Bruce murmured into her hair, before she nodded, Bruce's lips brushing Finley's forehead softly, the pair moving away from each other, and towards the island. Alfred smiled widely at the siblings while he prepared each of them a cup of tea.

"I can not tell you how much it warms my heart to see both of you sitting in this kitchen together." Bruce and Finley grinned at each other.

"So Finley, why didn't you tell me that you were coming to visit?" Bruce looked at his sister over his steaming cup of tea. Finley grimaced swallowing her sip of tea roughly.

"Well, it was supposed to be a _surprise_. However, your little stunt of becoming the city's recluse made me toss that out the window." Now it was Bruce's time to grimace.

"How long are you here for?" He asked obviously staying away from the topic of his recent escapade. "What about your flat in New York, is somebody taking care of it?"

"I guess you could say that," Finley responded sheepishly, and both Alfred and Bruce shot her a confused look. Finley nervously cleared her throat, before speaking again. "I, um, I sold my place... I'm not here to visit. I'm moving back to Gotham..." The second the words left her lips shouts filled the kitchen.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Miss Wayne." That was Alfred, and his use of the formal title made Finley cringe slightly.

"No, absolutely not! What the hell are you thinking Finley?" That was Bruce, and he was absolutely furious. Finley squared her shoulders and bit her lip, as if she was prepared for this reaction.

"I'm sorry to tell you both that I am 25 years old, and that means that neither of you have a say in what I do. If I want to move back here I will do just that." Finley's gold eyes stared both men down in a fierce, determined look. Sadly at this point nothing could quench the anger that resided in Bruce. There was no way in hell that he would let the damned city of Gotham get it's claws back in his sister. She was as pure as someone could be and Bruce would do everything in his power to see that she stayed that way. For too long did Bruce watch his sister suffer and he promised himself when she left that he would never have to again. He jumped up from his seat and angrily hobbled to the phone.

"What are you doing Bruce?"

"Calling whoever you sold your flat to and telling them that you'll be taking it back."

"Bruce, I'm not going back to New York!"

"Okay, that's fine where do you want to go instead?" Bruce started dialing the number of a local traveling agency. "London? Paris? Italy? Oh, what about Fiji?" He knew he wasn't being fair but it was all he could do to keep himself from breaking down.

"Bruce! I'm staying here in Gotham!" Alfred who was watching the scene with wide eyes flinched as Finley yelled at her brother.

"Fine! You want to stay in Gotham? So be it. But you're not staying here in the mansion, I won't let you." Tears welled up in Finley's eyes and her lip shook slightly.

"What's the matter with you Bruce? You're kicking me out of the house? I thought that you would be happy that I was coming back." Bruce swallowed harshly and spoke three words that he would immediately regret.

"Well I'm not."

* * *

_"Well I'm not."_ The worlds swirled in Finley's and before she new what she was doing she was pushing herself away from the island and dashing out the front door ignoring the calls of protest behind her. It was raining heavily outside, but Finley didn't mind. She pushed her self to run as fast and as far as she could. How could her brother say those things to her? How could he treat her like that? Tears rolled in streams down her cheeks. All Finley wanted was to feel like she belonged somewhere.

When she couldn't go any further she slumped unceremoniously under a thick oak tree. As her head lolled back against the tree and the rough bark pulled at her hair, a memory ran took over her subconscious. Little did she know that Bruce was reminiscing about the same night.

* * *

_It was three weeks after Bruce stopped Raz a Ghul, and the three residents of Wayne manor, Bruce, Finley and Alfred, were gathered around the large computer screens in better spirits than they'd been since Bruce left for all those years. Finley was perched atop the desk, a fuzzy blanket pulled around her shoulders, and a warm cup of lavender green tea rested in her hands. Alfred was sitting in one of the few spare chairs, his ever present suit looking nicely tailored as usual, but a relaxed smile lit his face. And last but not least Bruce, was lounging in his black tall back chair, his feet resting softly on the desk a ways from where Finley was sitting. Finley had a moment of reflection that the "Bat Cave" had never had such a warm atmosphere in it before. _

_ "I'm serious!" Finley laughed loudly her body shaking with the force of it. "It honestly wasn't my fault!" _

_ "I'm sure it wasn't Fin. I'm sure the kid just __**walked**__ into your fist!" Bruce's sarcastic tone had all three of them, even formal, classy Alfred, in hysterics. _

_ "Okay so it wasn't like that, but I told the kid five times that if he didn't stop harassing me I was going to punch him. It's not my fault that he chose not to listen to me!" This time it was Alfred who had a comment to make. _

_ "Little bird, do remember that I'm the one who picked you up that day. You got in trouble for more than punching him; you shoved him and locked the kid inside his locker for the last two periods of school." Bruce was howling with laughter now and Finley crossed her arms over her chest in slight embarrassment, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. _

_ "It's not my fault he's a little prick."_

_ "What was his name?" Bruce asked still chuckling. _

_ "Roy Harper." _

_ "Wait isn't that the kid that you used to throw rocks at in second grade?" Bruce thoroughly enjoyed hearing the stories that Alfred and occasionally Finley would tell him about the years he'd been gone, but it seriously made him regret not being there with Finley as she went through high school. A wide, proud smile split Finley's face._

_"Now __**those **__are some good memories." All three laughed together before a comfortable silence fell over them. After a few moments Bruce examined his watch, sighing and removing his feet from the desk. _

_ "I have to go on patrol before it get's too late." Finley shifted anxiously on the metal desk, rubbing her leg that had been practically broken a few weeks before. _

_ "Bruce?" She called out her voice soft, and slightly reserved. "I want to come out with you tonight." Bruce sighed heavily, running a hand tersely through is brown hair. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, and if he had the choice he would have picked later, but now that Finley had gotten the courage to ask he knew that she wouldn't let it go, and if she didn't go out with him tonight she would badger him until he took her; the same routine had gone on since they were little. _

_ "I don't think that's a wise idea Miss Wayne," Alfred said sitting up from his relaxed position, now concerned for the 16 year old girl. Finley shot a fierce look at the old man, before looking expectantly back at Bruce; her golden eyes were wide, pleading and looking as innocent as can be. _

_ "Go put on some sensible shoes, dark jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a black jacket." Bruce sighed as he pressed a few buttons causing the Batman suit to rise from it's storage in the ground. "If you're not back down here in fifteen minutes I'm leaving without you." Alfred looked like he was about to protest, but the loud squeal that left Finley's lips cut him off. _

_ "Thank you so much Bruce! I'll be back before you know it!" Finley grabbed her brother in a tight hug, grinning widely at him before dashing upstairs. _

_ "Do you really think this wise, Master Bruce?" _

_ "We both know that she'll continue to beg until she gets her way Alfred, and I'd rather have her going out with me, where I can keep an eye on her, then by herself because I wouldn't allow her to come." That was the end of the conversation, and seven minutes later the Batmobile crashed through the waterfall that guarded the entrance to the Batcave before heading into the glittering Gotham City. _

* * *

_ After three hours of patrolling the rooftops, and Narrows of the city the Wayne siblings had failed to find any serious incidents of crime. That was however until four loud gun shots rang out through the night. They took a second to spare a short look at each other before running across the rooftop. Skidding to a stop Finley glanced over the ledge her brother, or rather Batman was. _

_ The scene that met her eyes made Finley's heart drop, and suddenly she was no longer aware of her brother being next to her. Laying on the cold, hard concrete ground were the bodies of a young man and woman, scarlet blood leaking from the bullet holes in their bodies, staining their fancy clothes. Standing around them were three thugs all dressed in dark colors, laughing and joking about their feat; in their hands were a purse, a wallet and various items of jewelry. They killed the two people so they could steal their stuff; Finley wanted to be sick, she had heard of these incidents happening on the news but she had never been there to witness one. _

_ The sound of high pitched crying met Finley's ears and her eyes darted to the corner of the small alleyway. Hunched in the corner was a boy around the age of three. He was too young to understand anything other than that he just lost his parents. Her golden eyes widened when the three thugs started towards the boy. Finley felt like she was in a living nightmare. Ignoring her brother's shout Finley hoisted herself on to the fire escape and grabbing other bars along the way spun her way down to the ground much like a gymnast on the high-bars. _

_ "How about you three pathetic excuses for a human go die in the hole that you crawled out of." Finley said as she swiftly landed in front of the quivering boy, looking at the three grown men from under the hood of her jacket. Before they got the chance to respond Finley lunged forward knocking the gun from the lead man's hand with a round house kick, her hood falling from her head. As all three men gathered around her Bruce landed next to her and took one of the men one on one, leaving the other two to Finley. She grinned viciously at them. _

_ The first man came after her and Finley quickly punched him in the face. Swiftly after, she landed a hard kick to the other one's chest. Taking their surprise to her advantage she grabbed their head and with as much force as she could muster slammed them together. Their bodies went limp before thudding against the asphalt. Her breathing shallow, Finley turned around to see Bruce finish knocking out the last thug. _

_ "What took... you so long...?" Finley grinned, as she spoke between breaths. Bruce glanced behind her to see the two grown men on the ground out cold and his eyes widened. _

_ "Where the hell did that come from Fin?" _

_ "Well... Af-after you went away... Alfred thought it would be a good idea... for me to get a hobby or two... to keep my mind off of you." Finley tried to speak while still struggling to catch her breath. "I started gymnastics in fifth grade... and then once I got to high school and boys... became even more hormonal I picked up Judo,... and then eventually moved on to Taekwando... But I guess it's been longer than I thought since I practiced..." By the end of her speech Finley was bent over, her hands on her knees as she gasped in a few breaths. _

_ "Holy shit..." Bruce muttered barely loud enough for Finley to hear._

_ "Bruce, my hood fell off is that a problem?" _

_ "I think you hit them hard enough on the head that they'd be lucky enough to remember their own names when they woke up..." Finley was about to comment when a sniffling sound caught her attention. Remembering the small boy Finley rushed to him, hoisting him into her arms and cooing softly to stop his crying. In a matter of moments the boy was curled into Finley's arms, his head tucked snugly in the crook of her neck, sleeping. Smiling warmly at his caring, lovely sister Bruce walked over to her. _

_ "He's going to be just like John, Bruce... growing up in that horrible boys home," Finley's voice wavered slightly as she thought of the boy growing up the way her best friend did. _

_ "We'll make sure he's well taken care of Fin. I promise." He dropped a warm kiss on her forehead before drawing her and the child into his arms. "Now do you understand why we fight Finley? __**We fight so this doesn't happen, so they don't have to. We fight so that they can live." **__That night Bruce saw something in his little sister that he had never seen in another human being; the makings of a hero. _

* * *

_About a week and a half after the alley incident Finley woke up on Saturday morning to a large, pristine rectangular white box, wrapped in a bright red bow sitting on the end of her bed. Eager to see what was inside and who it was from Finley shot up, tearing off the covers and hurriedly opened the box. Laying neatly inside was a black and gold flex fit body suit, much like that of Bruce's. Finley couldn't help the grin that threatened to split her face as she carefully let the soft yet strong material glide against her fingers, before gently picking up the swirling black and gold mask. The grin would remain on her face for the rest of the week. _

_ The was how the Nightingale was born. _

* * *

**Hey readers, it's been a while and I'm sorry about that... This was supposed to be uploaded about two weeks ago but I couldn't seem to get the flow of the chapter right and since this is by far my favorite chapter I wanted it to be perfect. I planned on uploading it yesterday but I got the stomach flu... Anyways, you finally get to see how Finley became the Nightingale, and get a small assessment on her talent! You don't however get to see what her costume looks like. I know a few of you are eager to see what it looks like and I promise there's a reason that I'm holding the reveal off... Since you guys were so wonderful last time I was wondering if I could require four reviews before the next chapter is uploaded? the encouragement is highly appreciated! Regardless I WILL NOT BE UPLOADING until the end of next week seeing as I have finals. However once that is done I am on Summer break and can promise a chapter every week(: Love you guys xx**_  
_


	5. PLEASE READ ME!

**Attention Readers!-**

_So, while I've tried to stay away from making a post about this I feel like I have to in order to tell you guys that I'm not trying to let you down. As most unfortunates stories, it started with a promise... I promised I would have a chapter up by Sunday and would continue to do so every week. But then a seriously hindering event occurred and here we are a week later and still no chapter. What I want you to know is that this is not me flaking out on you guys and coming up with an excuse to keep you with me; it's nothing but the honest truth. There I was with a new chapter all typed up and ready to upload when all of a sudden I smelled something burning..._

_As most of us know when you smell something burning it's not normally a good sign... looking down from the counter I was sitting at I saw to my absolute horror that my computer charger was burning and I mean smoke coming out, wires fried, plastic turning black burning. I quickly turned off my computer in fear that something would happen to it and that leaves us where we are now. _

_My chapter that I wrote for you guys stuck in the deep recesses of my uncharged computer and no hope of getting a new charger until Monday at the latest. So here I am making another promise. One that I intend to keep this time. A new chapter WILL be out by Monday. I appreciate your patience and hope you can understand. _

_On another quick note while I have access to another computer I want to ask you guys a few questions. Do you guys like the direction the story seems to be heading? Is there anything you think I can improve on(other than keeping my time schedule)? The reason I'm asking this is because while I have a group of about five people that continue to leave reviews and I appreciate them greatly I feel like there are some of you that could give great advice. So please, don't be a silent reader. Reviews and feedback help every author improve and continue what they love. If you want to swap a review on this story for my review on one of yours then I would be happy to do so! If there's something you feel like I should add to the story never be afraid to tell me so! _

_Thank you for your time and I hope that you took the time to read this-_

_Sincerely Yours, _

_InkInMyViens13_


	6. Chapter 4: Don't Forget

"You know master Bruce," Alfred said breaking the silence that Finley's rapid departure had left behind. "I thought that if anybody could get you to open up, come out of that deep, dark shell that you've built for yourself, it would be your sister." He got up from the counter and straightened his suit. "You may have been able to push everyone away these past few years but you can't do that to Finley. She is your sister and you two are all you have left. You can shove me, Lucius, or the rest of the world out of your life but Finley deserves better than that. It would do you well Bruce to remember just how much your sister has lost since you returned to Gotham all those years ago." Bruce thumped down into his seat at the island with a heavy sigh, running both hands through his hair.

"I know Alfred. Trust me I know how much Finley has lost and it _kills_ me everyday to think that maybe if I never came back then she might have a normal life and never would have been hurt like she has, and that is why I can't let her return to Gotham! Batman may have some blame in Finley's pain but it was the corrupt nature of this city that was her ultimate demise. You saw her Alfred. You saw just how alive she looks, how good being away from this city has been for her... I promised myself when she walked out of this house eight years ago that I would never let her come back here."

"You may have her best interest in mind Bruce, but Finley was right, it's her decision wether or not she wants to move back to Gotham. Neither of us want to see her hurt again but I think we have to take into consideration the fact that Finley might have changed in the past eight years... She's lived by herself in New York City and not once have you gone to visit her, we both know that talking on the phone has not been enough for either of you. She's grown to be incredibly independent, and strong-willed. You need give her space, trust her and get to know the Finley she is now. The past is doomed to repeat itself Master Bruce if you do not learn and adapt to changes in the present."

* * *

When it stopped raining about an hour later Finley decided that she should probably start making her way back to the mansion, since in her haste to get away from her brother she easily ran a mile or two from the stone structure. Kicking at the leaves on the ground with her now muddy shoes Finley reflected on what had happened in the short hour that she had been home.

Bruce had been angry, that much was clear. But why?

Why didn't he want Finley to come home and why did Alfred protest too?

Sure, she had been a mess after everything that had happened in Gotham since her brother returned home, taking up the Batman mantle, and the first few years after Finley left Gotham had been some of her worst. But she was better now. **Clean. Healthy. Strong. Whole.** And most of all ready to face life in Gotham once again.

Finley could do this, she was sure of it. She could make her brother and Alfred proud. She could fix things with John. She could put her past behind her, and not let Gotham get the best of her. Most importantly she could get her old life back.

* * *

"I'm sorry." They were the first words that had left anyones mouth since they left the house for the 'family dinner' that Alfred had demanded they go to, and they were directed at Finley by Bruce who sat across the dinner table from him. It seemed that Alfred had chosen the place, not only because it was a place that Finley used to visit frequently but also because of it's seclusion from the busy, paparazzi filled streets of Gotham. The only people who visited the homey little spot, were people who had been around when it had been one of the most popular spots in town and Gotham City police officers who would easy drive out of their way for the coffee and sweet talk that Mary-Anne who worked the counter would always provide. This small hole-in-the-wall safe haven was perfect two of the cities biggest "celebrities". Finley smiled a some-what crooked smile at her brother.

"No your not." Bruce went to argue then grimaced when he realized that his sister could read him like an open book. "And I'm fine with that. I don't need you to feel bad about trying to keep me away from Gotham, I just need to be able to except the fact that I'm going to make my own decisions and that my decision is to remain here in the city." For some unknown reason Bruce grinned widely back at her.

"I love you Fin. I just don't think that it's healthy for you to be in Gotham, and I am sorry, at least for upsetting you so much."

"Eh, what's a few tears after eight years of being away?" While the two continued to grin at each other Alfred his head observing the two from his spot next to Finley.

"You two have to be the oddest pair of siblings that I have ever seen." Finley turned to face him and her grin widened, Bruce chuckling in response.

"Come on Alfie, would you rather have us yelling at each other again?" He shot them both a scathing look.

"That would be the highlight of my night!" He exclaimed sarcastically. Both Bruce and Finley knew that the two of them fighting was one thing that seriously got on their butler's nerves. They might have missed out on some prime teenage years due to Bruce's absence but they easily made up for it with the amount of time they spent arguing and fighting both before he left, and after he returned. Finley couldn't count the number of windows, expensive vases, or other priceless objects her brother and her had broken during some of their fights. While their parents would get upset they would quickly let them off the hook with simply scoldings of "don't let it happen again", but Alfred? Well Alfred would be furious if he caught them, and boy could he hold a grudge.

"My, my, my well if it isn't little Miss Finley Wayne!" All three occupants shot their heads up to find Susanne a slightly older woman, with short, curly red-orange hair smiling widely at Finley. Susanne was one of the waitresses that had been working at Nightlight Dinner since she was a teenager, and mostly likely would continue to do so until she died. When Finley and John were in high school they spent countless hours in the small restaurant and it was always Susanne who was sent to wait on them.

"Golly Annie, you look like you haven't aged a day!" Finley said sweetly smiling softly at the lady.

"Oh hush lil' bird," the nickname had caught on here after Bruce said it once when Finley and him had stopped by to get hot chocolates after his return home, and Susanne's slight southern accent gave it a new level of affection. "Stop trying to kiss ma ass and tell me where the hell you've been the past eight years!" Finley look put-out that her compliment didn't work, and Bruce laughed loudly, drawing the waitresses attention to him. "Don't ge' me started on you Mister Bruce Wayne!" Finley was dying now. "Do you even know the kind of rumors that fly around about you? Peein' in mason jars, nails draggin' the floor, locked up in your big ole mason like a modern day Beauty and the Beast!"

"You pee in mason jars now?" Finley exclaimed staring at her brother, a truly disgusted look on her face. Bruce's eyes widened, his mouth dropping slightly.

"I do _not_!" He glared at Finley now. "And my nails most certainly do _not_ drag on the floor!" Finley couldn't help but chuckle slightly as Susanne rested a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"It's okay honey-bee those aren't the only rumors out there!" Bruce looked distraught over what the citizens of Gotham were saying about him, but before he could question Susanne further Finley cut him off.

"I spent a few years living in New York City," she said addressing Susanne's earlier question.

"If you think tha's the only explanation you're giv'n me young lady you're sadly mist'ken!" Finley smiled at the warm tone of curiosity and concern in her voice.

"How about I stop by sometime next week and we have a nice long chat?"

"That sounds absolutely lovely doll! Now what can I get y'all for dinner tonight?" After the three of them ordered and Susanne brought them their drinks they continued to chat about what's gone on the past few years as they waited for their food. The early feud and aggression between the siblings long forgotten. The bell above the front door chimed as a new costumer walked in but Finley paid it no mind until a voice sounded from the end of the counter away from her table.

"Hey Susanne!" Called the unmistakably voice of Jonathan Blake. "Do you think that you could whip up a couple coffees for me and my partner?" Finley's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach and suddenly she couldn't breathe. For the past eight years she had thought about what it might be like to see John again, what she would say, how she would act, but now that he was standing, in the flesh, a couple yards away from her she felt like she was dying inside. She couldn't face him, not now, not after all that she had done to him. Finley would rather go the rest of her life never seeing her best friend, the one person in the wold that meant the most to her, besides her brother, an Alfred, than see him be angry at her.

"Sure thing hunny-buns! It'll take a few minutes so why don't you sit down and I'll have them up in a jiffy." Finley took a moment to study the back of John, and was shocked to see just how much he had changed in the eight years since she had seen him. Gone was the John with chin length locks, and a thin, youthful body and instead in his place stood a man with clean, gelled academy style hair and a strong, sturdy muscled frame. She had heard that he became a police officer like he always wanted to but Finley had to blush when she found herself thinking about how cute he looked in his blue Gotham City Police Uniform. Not wanting to risk him seeing her and the ability to breathe still not coming back to her Finley quickly ducked under the table, crawling out to the walkway.

"Finley? What are you doing?" Bruce exclaimed shocked by his sister's random behavior.

"Shut up!" She hissed at him trying not to create a scene.

"Hey John, did you know that F-" Susanne was about to tell John about Finley being back in town and she panicked. Creating eye-contact with Susanne as the waitress looked over John's shoulder, she rapidly shook her and mimed cutting her throat. Susanne quickly caught on and changed what she was saying. "Did you know that fried mozzarella sticks are back on the menu? You'll have to try them next time you eat here!" While John didn't notice the slip-up in her speech he did notice the weird look she shot over his shoulder. John turned around to see what she was looking at but all he caught was the back of Finley's head, her brown curls flying as she turned and quickly started to walk to the entrance of the dinner. But it was enough.

"Finley?" He called out and abruptly she stopped her tracks only if for a split second and her heart palpated painfully in her chest. She quickly started to walk again. "Finley? Finley!" John's calling now captured the attention of Bruce and Alfred. His calling was in vain however because in a matter of seconds she was out the door, hailing a cab, and speeding away.

Bruce's eyes widened as his sister jumped in the cab and left him and Alfred sitting in the dinner. He knew that Finley left things unresolved with Blake and that she would be nervous to see him again but he never thought that it would be that bad. His sister was practically having a panic attack in the middle of the restaurant. John turned back around from the spot he had moved to, chasing Finley and his brow eyes connected with Bruce's and Bruce couldn't help but grimace.

"Bruce?" His voice was loud as he walked towards their booth. "Was that your sister that just walked out of here?" Bruce wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"What? No, I haven't seen my sister since she left. I rarely even talk to her on the phone." Blake didn't seem to believe a word he said.

"Really? And there's three waters on the table why?"

"I get really dehydrated you know? My medication seriously depletes my water supply." John shot him an exasperated look.

"Whatever Bruce I got tired of you and your sister's games eight years ago."

* * *

Picking up the bottle of whiskey John took a deep gulp of the amber liquid, reveling in the burning sensation that followed down his throat. Slamming the cup down on the counter, he rested his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He thought he had seen her again, in the dinner. It would in no way be the first time that John thought that he had caught a glimpse of Finley. Things were constantly setting off memories of her; any girl with long brown hair, golden eyes, or a piercing laugh instantly reminded him of her, but they were all cheap replicas and could never compare to the real, beautiful thing.

_I'm pathetic._ John thought as stared at the picture of him and Finley at graduation. _Here I am eight years later pining over the rich girl who left without a goodbye. _But John knew that to matter what happened, or how much time went by that Finley Wayne would always have a place in his heart. Taking a few more sips of alcohol, John sighed before shuffling to his room. He quickly stripped out of his police uniform and into an old academy shirt and his boxers. Heading to his bed he made sure to grab an old sweater of Finley's that he had that still smelled faintly of her, before finally curling up in bed.

As John snuggled up with the sweater he realized something: as much as he wanted to sometimes, Finley Wayne was not somebody you could forget.

* * *

**MY COMPUTER IS FIXED! Wow! With the site being down yesterday I was really afraid that this chapter wasn't going to be out before I leave in three hours. Tonight I start a summer program that has me staying at a local university monday-friday so this story won't be uploaded till next Sunday when I have my computer again!**

**Blah! I'm so done with the melodrama, but without it the story would not run right so we all have to suffer through. You better believe the next chapter has drama! It's actually my favorite chapter for this story so far! Four reviews for the next chapter to be uploaded please! xx**

**P.S. Can any of you please go check out my Teen Wolf story and let me know what you think? I would really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 5: Found Me

"When I look up at the stars,

I don't fell like I'm a part,

of this universe.

I feel small,

a flying speck of dust,

that won't be missed,

in a world of billion other specks." -(P.P.)

* * *

**BANG!**

_Finley was six, it had been about half a year since her parents had been murdered and times had been tough for the little girl. Her brother seemed to be angry with everyone all the time, everywhere she went people gave her sad, sympathetic smiles, and most of all she was still trying to cope with the idea that her parents were never coming home. No longer would her father tuck her into bed at night, or her mother let her help make the family tea. Two fifths of her family were gone. Sure she had Bruce and Alfred, but for the first time in her life Finley felt alone. _

_ "Are you okay?" A soft voice called out to her, and her head shot up from it's slouched position on the swing, her shoes digging harder into the mud. A young boy with big, brown eyes, and slightly wavy hair around her age was staring at her, from a foot or two away. The look he gave her was not one of sympathy or sadness, but one of overwhelming concern. She tried to smile at him and nod her head. The boy smiled back. "My name's John." _

_ That was the last time that Finley would feel alone for a very long time. _

**BANG! **The sound of another gunshot rang out through the larger concrete room.

_ "Finley get down!" An eleven year old John yelled. "Alfred told you not to climb trees anymore and we're supposed to be at lunch in ten minutes!" Finley scowled from her spot in the tall oak tree._

_ "Oh hush John, you worry too much! Besides all your yelling is scaring it!" John sighed running a hand through his short hair._

_ "It's just a bird Finley! It's not your job to worry about it." As if to protest the bird chirped and wriggled in Finley's small hand._

_ "It's not just a bird John! It's a baby bird and I'm going to make sure that it is returned to its nest! " John remained silent as Finley nimbly climbed to the top of the tree._

_ "There you go little bird," she murmured to the small robin as she placed him gently back in his best and couldn't help but smile as his siblings chirped happily welcoming him back. As Finley started to make her way back down her foot slipped from its spot on the tree branch. Her stomach dropped._

_ "Finley!" John's terrified voice screamed as she plummeted towards the ground._

_ Finley wore a cast on her arm for the next six weeks._

**BANG!** **BANG! **More shots.

_ "Seriously Fin, this is a bad idea." It was the summer after their sophomore year of high school and the two teens were standing in the basement of an old abandoned warehouse next to a boxing ring. Finley rolled her eyes continuing to wrap tape around her hands before pulling her hair up into a tight pony tail._

_ "Come on Johnny boy! It's just one little fight, what's the worst that could happen?" John looked at her incredulously as she stood in front of him clothed in only a black sports bra and black gym shorts, her taped hand resting defiantly on her hips. He then turned to look at her opponent and groaned._

_ "Seriously Fin, I know you hate when people use you being a girl as a reason for something but look at you then look at that guy! He's like 6' and three hundred pounds! He could kill you."_

_ "Can you relax John? I know you want to be a cop and all but damn you're not my parole officer just yet! Besides I'm the top of my class in both judo and taekwando, __**I'll be fine**__."_

_ "What do you get if you win Finley? Why are you so eager to go against this guy? What's in it for you?"_

_ "Did you see that fancy red bike when we pulled up?" Finley asked now excited. She grinned widely when John nodded. "That's what's in it for me if I win. That's what we bet on."_

_ "Couldn't you just buy your own bike? I mean your family is one of, if not the richest families in Gotham. I'm sure one motorcycle wouldn't put a dent in your bank account." Finley shrugged._

_ "Earning it myself makes it feel more important."_

_ "And if he wins? What did he want from you?"_

_ "The number of a model that Bruce used to hang out with!" Finley laughed. "She's like 6 years older than him and most definitely not looking for a guy like him." Before John could say anything else a tall man blew a whistle and ordered Finley and her opponent into the ring._

_ "Have faith in me," Finley said softly as she gave John a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. _

_ "I always do," John whispered into her hair. _

_ Finley showed up to school on Monday with a busted lip and black eye, but she rode a cherry red motorcycle to school for the rest of the year. _

** BANG! **The gun in Finley's hand was starting to run out of bullets.

_It was the night of graduation, and Finley and John had skipped out on all the festivities to go hang out at the planetarium that Wayne Enterprises owned. _

_ "Do you ever think it's strange," Finley asked quietly as the pair laid side-by-side on the floor gazing up at the stars. "That our planet is just one teeny-tiny little speck in the universe? That we're just so fleeting and insignificant?" Before John got a chance to answer Finley plowed on. "I'm mean look at us. We just graduated high school, a huge right of passage for most people, and we're sitting here wasting our time being 'adults' sitting here looking at the stars." John sighed frowning turning on his side to stare at Finley. _

_ "No matter how many times I tell you Fin, you never get it. The time that I spend with you, no matter what we're doing, is never wasted." Finley shifted to her side as well, no longer gazing at the stars, instead seeing them reflected in John's big, brown orbs. _

_ "That'e really sweet John and I know that you mean that, but what makes me so special? I'm just a speck John, filled in a world with a billion other specks that are better than me in every way." _

_ "Finley don't-" Finley's pale hand raised cutting him off. _

_ "Let me finish John. There's people who have their whole lives planned out already, look at half of our class. Tons of them already know that they want to be; lawyers, CEOs, or doctors, following in their parents footsteps. But me? I have __**no clue**__ what I want to do now. I mean I applied for colleges and I got in but what does that mean when I literally have no clue what I see myself being happy doing. There are people prettier, wiser, and happier than me, people who aren't as damaged, and I'm so jealous of them, because they have it all planned out. All I've been able to think these past few weeks is that while people are happy saving lives as doctors, or running large corporations, the only way I picture myself as happy is when I'm here, with you." By the time Finley finished her speech the two had moved into sitting positions and Finley had turned her head away from John. He couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips, causing her to stare at him once again. _

_ "You really think that all those other people have it better off than you? Little bird... you are so bright and beautiful and you just don't see it... Finley, you have the most beautiful heart that I have ever seen; you care more for everybody else on this planet, whether you've met them your not, than yourself. So what if they know what they want? It doesn't matter Fin, because one day you'll find yourself, and you'll know what you want to do. It doesn't matter how long that takes. When that happens it will be beautiful. You will be amazing and finally see what me, Alfred, and Bruce see in you. You may be a speck Finley Aderyn Wayne, but you are the most extraordinary speck that I have ever seen." Finley had tears rolling down her cheeks as her best friend's words sunk in. While John was talking they had shifted closing to each other and as they stared into the other's eyes they started to lean forward. When their lips met in their first sweet kiss it took their breath away. Sure they had kissed and fooled around with each other a few times before but nothing felt like that moment. They kissed a few more times, not saying anything, simply enjoying what everyone had seen as inevitable. _

_ After a few short kisses they laid back down, this time Finley tucked sweetly into John's arms, and stared at the galaxy in which they were simple small specks that had managed to band together. They were living in the moment, content to know that they knew that they were happy and together, but it was then that Finley saw her future. _

_ The next day Finley boarded a plane bound for New York City and never looked back. _

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **Finley continued to try to fire the gun at the paper target but all that was heard was the sound of an empty clip. Realizing there were no more bullets Finley sunk to the ground sobbing, her head between her knees as she tried not to have a panic or anxiety attack.

Heading to Wayne enterprises, specifically the floor where the advanced weaponry sector was housed seem like a good idea at the time. Finley needed some place to blow off some steam and that seemed like the perfect place to do it. What she didn't count on was the wave of emotions and memories that seeing John again would bring on.

"Finley? Miss Finley Wayne? Are you alright dear?" Finley's head shot up as she glanced eyes wide at the man who stood in-front of her.

"Lucius?" The graying man smiled at her as he kneeled down smiling at her. Finley ungracefully wiped her nose on the sleeve of her sweater. "Long time, so see eh?"

"Long time indeed Ms. Wayne. Now why am I finding you after all this time crying on the floor?"

"I needed a place to blow off some steam and this seemed to be the first place that came to mind." Mr. Fox smiled.

"Well it certainly worked didn't it?" Finley let out a loud laugh and for a second she felt like she was back in high-school; before Bruce's second life got in the way, before the incident with the Joker, and most importantly before she lost her way.

"I've missed you Lucius. Nobody has a sense of humor like you do, not to mention the newest technology."

"If I do remember correctly Finley, it was you who came up with most of the new inventions. Did you catch a cab here?" Finley nodded, wiping the remainders of her tears away. "How about I drive you home then and we can catch up during the drive." Finley smiled taking his outstretched hand.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell that was all about at dinner?" It was about half an hour after Lucius had dropped Finley off at Wayne Manor and Bruce, having just finished taking his medicine for the night, was standing in the doorway of his sisters room. Finley continued to fold her clothes and put them away in her wardrobe, not stopping to look at her brother.

"I don't know what you're referring to."

"Bullshit Finley," Bruce exclaimed limping into her room and sitting on her bed. "Why did you run from John tonight? Do you understand how pissed he was?" The last statement got Finley to stop in her track the shirt she was holding slipping from her fingers.

"What do you mean he was pissed? Bruce, did he know that it was me?"

"Why does it matter if he does Fin? I mean you said you're moving back and if you transfer to Gotham PD you're going to be seeing him. You can't just ignore him Finley, he deserves more than that." Finley groaned loudly as she flopped onto the bed next to her brother. The thought of having to walk into the Gotham Police Department and hand over her transfer papers was one that she tried to push out of her head. In the eight years that she'd been gone Finley had become the top field agent in New York, working with the CIA and FBI on multiple occasions. She was the best at what she did; which was criminal profiling and intel, forensics, and technology. You needed a bad guy caught and Finley was your girl. Bruce had always thought that his sister joining the legal hero force was her way of holding onto the superhero life as much as she could.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult?" Bruce chuckled slightly as he wrapped an arm around his sister pulling her into him.

"Well you are a Wayne..." The two laughed, before sitting in a comfortable silence for awhile. "Finley?"

"Hmm?" Replied the younger Wayne as she curled further into her brother's side, not realizing how much she had missed his brotherly affection while she had been away.

"Why did you run from John tonight? Aren't you excited to see him again after all this time?"

"Bruce, we never really talked about it but John's the reason that I left Gotham..."

"What? Why would the reason you left your home for eight years be your best friend?" Finley sighed.

"It's a long story..."

* * *

Hey guys so this is a little shorter than I wanted and originally I was going to cover the whole story of why Finley left in this chapter but I felt bad that i haven't uploaded in a month. The reason for that is the fact that I've been in and out of the hospital the past three weeks and have just been going through a rough time. But nonetheless here is a bit of a chapter. the more demand the faster another chapter will be out. Two more until Bruce and Finley spar!


End file.
